warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga
Graustreif und Millie.jpeg Der verlorene Krieger.jpg Die Zuflucht des Kriegers.jpg Die Rückkehr des Kriegers.jpeg The Rise of Scourge.jpg Tigerstern und Sasha.jpg Into the Woods.jpg Escape from the Forest.jpg Return to the Clans.png Rabenpfotes Abenteuer.jpg Shattered Peace.png A Clan in Need.jpg The Heart of a Warrior.jpg The Rescue.jpg Beyond the Code.jpg After the Flood.png Manga ist der japanische Begriff für Comics, er wird aber auch für "nicht-japanische" Comics im Manga-Stil verwendet. Ab A Shadow in RiverClan werden diese Comics im Englischen allerdings auch als Graphic Novel bezeichnet. Von Warrior Cats wurden vier Mangaserien und ein Stand-Alone-Manga sowie mehrere Short Manga veröffentlicht, welche ähnlich wie die Special Adventure und Buchreihe Die Welt der Clans Zusatzgeschichten zu Warrior Cats sind. Die Mangas wurden von Dan Jolley geschrieben und von James L. Barry gezeichnet. Sie sind im Tokyopop-Verlag erschienen. Graustreif und Millie In dieser Serie geht es darum, was Graustreif getan hat, während er von den Menschen entführt wurde. Sie spielt zwischen den Büchern Morgenröte und Der geheime Blick. Die Mangas der ersten Serie sind außerdem in einem Einzelband zusammen gefasst und tragen die Titel: *Der verlorene Krieger *Die Zuflucht des Kriegers *Die Rückkehr des Kriegers Tigerstern und Sasha Die zweite Serie heißt Tigerstern und Sasha und besteht aus drei Mangas und ist eine Geschichte über ein Hauskätzchen namens Sasha, die einen gemeinsamen Weg mit Tigerstern starten will. Der Band spielt zwischen Gefährliche Spuren ''und [[Stunde der Finsternis|''Stunde der Finsternis]].'' '' Die drei Bände sind in einem Band zusammen gefasst. Sie tragen die Titel: *In die Wälder *Flucht aus dem Wald *Zurück zu den Clans Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Die dritte Serie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer spielt kurz nach Feuersterns Mission, in der es um Rabenpfote und Mikusch geht und besteht aus drei Mangas. Die Mangas: *Zerstörter Frieden *Ein Clan in Not *Das Herz eines Kriegers Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die vierte Serie Der WolkenClan in Gefahr spielt nach Das Schicksal des WolkenClans. Mangas: *Die Rettung *Jenseits des Gesetzes *Nach der Flut Geißels Rache Geißels Rache ist der einzige Stand-Alone-Manga, der Geißels Geschichte beschreibt. Er spielt während der ersten Staffel und Blausterns Prophezeiung. Short Manga Am Ende aller Special Adventure außer Feuersterns Mission gibt es je einen kurzen Manga. Dies ist bis jetzt allerdings nur bei den englischen Büchern der Fall. In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird aus Blausterns Sicht von Sammy erzählt, der sich dem DonnerClan anschließt, gegen Langschweif kämpft und seinen Schülernamen Feuerpfote erhält. In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans verfolgt man, wie Hasenpfote schließlich von Blattstern zum Krieger ernannt wird. In'' Streifensterns Bestimmung'' verfolgt man ein Gespräch zwischen Streifenstern und seiner Tochter Silberfluss, als diese sich mit Graustreif trifft, Ahornschatten am Rande des Waldes der Finsternis ein letztes Mal sieht und er zum SternenClan geht. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis verfolgt man Braunschweifs Tod und Gelbzahns Sorgen danach, dass der SternenClan ihr den Mord nicht verzeiht. Bei Rußpelz' Heilerzeremonie jedoch wird ihr das Gegenteil versichert. In Riesensterns Rache verfolgt man, wie Riesenstern seine letzten Worte an Feuerstern, Kurzbart und Rindengesicht richtet und seinen Willen, dass Kurzbart neuer Anführer wird; anschließend wird er von Jake empfangen und zum SternenClan begleitet. In Brombeersterns Aufstieg wird aus Eichhornschweifs Sicht erzählt, wie sie sich merkwürdig fühlt, und den Schmerz, den sie hat, weil sie und Brombeerstern nie eigene Junge haben werden. Allerdings kommt dann Gelbzahns Geist zu ihr und sagt Eichhornschweif, dass sie sie angelogen hat und Eichhornschweif und Brombeerstern bald Eltern werden. In Mottenflugs Vision verfolgt man aus Mottenflugs Sicht wie sie den DonnerClan besucht und dort bei der Geburt von den Jungen ihrer Tochter Blaues Schnurrhaar hilft. Anschließend erzählt sie ihren Jungen, dass sie sich wohl bald dem SternenClan anschließen werde. Daraufhin erscheint eine Motte, die nur sie sehen kann und die ihr zeigt, dass diese Zeit nun gekommen ist. In Habichtschwinges Reise findet Habichtschwinge die "Blutspur", der der WolkenClan laut einer Vision ihrer kürzlich verstorbenen Heilerin Echoklang folgen soll. In Tigerherz' Schatten verlassen Beerenherz und Spatzenschweif den SchattenClan, später stoßen Kleefuß und Rieselschweif zu ihnen. In Krähenfeders Prüfung wird Krähenfeder zum Zweiten Anführer des WindClans ernannt. In Squirrelflight's Hope erleben Eichhornpfote und Blattpfote ihren ersten Tag als DonnerClan-Schüler und besichtigen gemeinsam mit ihren Mentoren ihr Territorium. fr:Mangasfi:Mangat Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Mangas